STRANGER
by Miss.Heechul
Summary: Choi Siwon adalah namja yang idealis. Ia bermimpi akan menjadi orang kaya dengan menikahi gadis kaya. Dan itu terwujud. Tak disangka mimpi yang ia harapkan selama ini, membuat dirinya terpuruk. Ia kesepian hingga ia bertemu dengan wanita malam. Ia jatuh cinta Fanfic. SICHUL


**Title : STRANGER**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Cast : Kim Heechul, Siwon, Kim Kibum, Yesung, Hangeng, others member of Super Junior**

 **Pair : SiChul (akhirnya..)**

 **Genre : GS. Romance**

 **Disclamer : This story is Only MINE.**

 **Warning : tak luput dari TYPO, No Yadong. OOC**

 ***jangan me-copy paste tanpa ijin***

 ***jangan bangga jadi plagiator***

 ***jangan tidak komen ya hehe..***

 ***jangan,, jhangan kelor... Yummy^^***

 **Thanks so buat Frank Sinatra.**

 **Ide Fanfic ini muncul begitu saja ketika aku mendengarkan lagu 'Strangers in the night'nya Frank Sinatra.**

 **Itu lagu oldies 60. Aku jatuh cinta ama itu lagu.**

 **Dan karena itu lagu aku jadi bias bikin fanfic yg karakter tokohnya cocok buat SiChul. Akhirnya,, aku buat fanfic couple favoritku..**

 **Yg suka lagu klasik aku rekomen itu lagu. Dan kalau bias baca Fanficnya sekalian dengerin itu lagu deh…**

 **Ok..**

 **Terima kritikan kepenulisan saya**

 **tapi tidak BASHING!**

Selamat membaca smoga suka

########################### #########################

Mobil itu terus melaju dengan pelan. Menelusuri jalanan malam yang penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota.

Wanita-wanita cantik menjamu matanya. Kedipan manja menggoda hasratnya untuk singgah dan bercinta.

Tapi lambaian tangan yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada mereka. Menolak dengan kelembutannya.

Ia tak menerima siapapun.

Tapi ia masih senantiasa berkendara di sana. Di jalanan penuh perempuan-perempuan malam.

Matanya masih jeli melihat satu persatu manusia-manusia di jalan itu.

Sudah tiga bulan ini, ia melakukannya. Berjalan di tempat yang sama ataupun di daerah lain, di tempat yang juga penuh manusia liar, tapi pulang tanpa membawa siapapun.

Sudah berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya. Lelah,,, tentu.

Tapi hatinya masih tak ingin menyerah. Hatinya masih ingin menggapai. Gapai wajah yang indah itu. Gapai desahan yang memabukkan itu. Gapai sentuhan yang membuatnya gila.

Yah,, ia tergila-gila. Sebab seseorang.

"Stranger.." sebutnya setengah putus asa.

Namja itu kembali. Pulang ke Istana yang sudah 5 tahun ini di tempatinya, bersama sang nyonya yang tak lain adalah Istrinya.

"Kau darimana? Mencari lacurmu lagi?" Tanya Kibum kepada Siwon yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka.

Siwon melirik sejenak istrinya yang sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

Kemudian ia melepas Jasnya sembari melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Ia letakkan jasnya begitu saja di kasur itu. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing atas kemeja putihnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Kibum menyungging senyum melihat suaminya terlihat kacau.

Dengan anggun ia melangkah menghampiri Siwon. Ia lepaskan jubah tidurnya yang terbuat dari sutra dan tinggal baju dalam yang menampakkan dada atasnya dengan jelas. Sexy.

Kibum duduk dan dengan lembut memeluk Siwon.

"Tak perlu mencarinya lagi? Kita bisa mengulang semua. Ayo,, kita akan kembali bahagia seperti saat pertama bertemu."

Siwon menyingkirkan tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Kabar perceraian kita sudah menyebar. Dan,, kapan kita bahagia?"

Kibum diam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Tidak pernah." Ucap Siwon sendu.

Kemudian kakinya melangkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kibum, yang masih jadi istrinya sampai beberapa hari lagi.

Siwon memutuskan tidur di ruang kerja yang juga ada di rumah itu. Ia berbaring di sofa. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata. Ia berharap malam akan segera berlalu. Berharap pagi segera tiba bersama dengan itu kesibukan akan sedikit membantunya untuk lari dari bayangan-bayang itu.

Tapi baik malam, pagi atau siang, tetap saja kegelisahan itu tak juga pergi

Setiap matanya memandang, wajah itu selalu di depan. Seakan semua orang adalah dirinya. Dengan senyum simpul, dengan kerlingan mata manja tapi terselip kepiluan.

Suara-suara lembutnya terdengar bagai melody terindah yang pernah didengar Siwon. Simfoni yang tak henti-hentinya mendayu, membawa hati itu kepada sang tuan. Tuan yang kini menghilang.

####################

"Choi Siwon!" Panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Siwon tentang gadisnya.

Siwon sedikit terkejut. Ia tak menyangka dirinya melamun. Tapi Kedua mata itu tak bisa mentoleransi sikap tak sopan Siwon.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, orang yang duduk di kursi paling ujung itu memanggil Siwon dengan nama lengkapnya untuk menegur.

Wajah kesalnya juga nampak dengan jelas hingga semua orang yang menghadiri rapat itu tersenyum geli. Walau disembunyikan bagaimanapun, Siwon jelas tahu mereka tertawa.

Siwon malu. Tentu. Ia memang salah, telah melamun di tengah rapat tapi perlukah ia digertak di depan banyak orang seperti itu. Apalagi orang yang menggertaknya adalah istrinya sendiri. Masih istri.

Siwon sudah tak lagi dihargai. Tidak, dia memang tak pernah dihargai oleh istrinya sendiri. Baik di rumah atau pun di Kantor, Posisinya tetap sama. Bawahan.

"Aku tahu kita akan berpisah. Aku tahu kau sedih kehilangannya tapi haruskah kau begini di saat kita sedang rapat. Kau tahu bahwa ini sangat penting." Tegur Kibum di ruangannya.

Nadanya sedikit ditekan. Andai itu bukan kantor, Siwon tak harus menahan emosinya. Walau mereka kini hanya berdua di ruangan Kibum tetap saja banyak telinga yang akan mendengarkan mereka.

Siwon juga tak suka keributan.

"Aku tahu. Maaf." Ucap Siwon tanpa menatap.

"Siwon, semua orang bilang kita akan berpisah karena kau punya perempuan lain. Aku malu Siwon. Aku malu dan tolong jangan tunjukkan bahwa itu benar."

"Itu sebabnya kau membalasku? Kau berlaku tak sopan padaku. Kau menggertakku di depan banyak orang. Menyebut namaku seakan aku bukan suamimu."

"Kita di kantor."

"Tidak! Bukan karena kita di kantor. Tapi karena kau MEMANG TAK PERNAH MENGHARGAIKU!"

Siwon kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Kibum tanpa pedulikan panggilan Kibum lagi.

Ia kesal.

Ia sangat lelah.

Sudah terlalu lelah.

'Cinta' kata orang selalu membuat kita bahagia. Tapi Siwon terus bertanya-tanya,, tentang kedukaannya sejak pertama kali ia bersama Kibum.

Ini bukan pernikahan terpaksa. Bukan.

Pernikahan mereka _pure_ karena cinta.

Mungkin. Yah,, baiklah. Siwon juga tak tahu.

Kim Kibum,, Tak ada lelaki yang tak menyukainya.

Dia cantik, Sexy, anggun, cerdas dan kaya. Tentu dia jadi impian semua pria. Dan Siwon orang yang beruntung. Tadinya dia berfikir begitu.

Choi Siwon dulu hanya seorang karyawan biasa di perusahaan lain. Siwon adalah pemuda tampan yang miskin dan pemuda ini selalu bermimpi ingin menikah dengan seorang puteri orang kaya.

Yah,, ketika perusahaan lamanya melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Kibum, kedua pasang mata itu sudah beradu pandang dan menunjukkan ketertarikan satu sama lain.

Dan impian Siwon terwujud. Ia menjadi suami dari puteri orang kaya yang akan jadi pewaris tunggal. Siwon jadi raja di istananya.

Tapi setelah impiannya terwujud, rasa hampa justru menjadi kabut dalam hatinya.

Ia kesepian.

Kibum menyayangi dirinya. Ia tahu. Tapi lebih seringnya Kibum mengabaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Seakan Siwon hanya barang cantik. Kibum hanya menjadikannya pameran. Menunjukkan kepada semua client, bahwa suaminya sangat tampan dan menarik. Dan tak jarang Siwon dipaksa menarik perhatian Client perempuan untuk meng'gol'kan proyek mereka.

Siwon merasa dirinya bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya alat: Alat istrinya sendiri.

############################

"Kau yakin ingin berpisah dengan Kibum? Kau bisa miskin lagi nanti." Ucap Zhou mi, sedikit mengejek.

Ia adalah teman di perusahaan yang dulu jadi tempat Siwon bekerja.

"Yah.. Aku sudah tak tahan."

"Hahaha kau lucu. Katakan saja,, Kau punya perempuan lain kan?" Tebaknya sambil meminum wine yang di tangannya.

"Bukan. Ah,, aku tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berselingkuh?"

"Tidak begitu. Aku hanya,, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta."

"Aku rasa? Haha sudah terlihat jelas itu. Tapi Kibum itu istrimu bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain.,, ah baiklah siapa perempuan itu? Apa dia lebih cantik dari Kibum? Apa dia lebih kaya?"

"Kau akan terkejut mendengarnya."

"Ayolah.. Jangan buatku penasaran."

Ragu-ragu Siwon mengatakannya. Tapi namja di sisinya itu sudah lama jadi sahabatnya lagipula ia Butuh tempat untuk bercerita.

"Perempuan itu,, dia,," Siwon bingung mencari kata yang lebih enak didengar untuk menyebutkan profesi gadis impiannya.

"Wanita,, malam." ucap Siwon akhirnya.

Tak ayal, Kening Zhoumi mengerut. Ia berfikir mungkin yang ada di otaknya salah.

"Wanita malam? Apa maksudmu? Dia,, bukan lacur kan?"

Mendengar kalimat itu Siwon sedikit menyesal, tapi ia pun tak bisa mengingkarinya. Kebisuan Siwon memberitahu Zhoumi akan kebenaran itu dan ia tentu saja shock.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SICK?"

"Aku tidak lebih sakit dari dirimu! Setidaknya dia jelas perempuan."

"Ah,, heh' sekarang kau mengejekku. Aku hanya tak habis pikir. Kau yang idealis tiba-tiba bilang kau jatuh cinta pada lacur? Ini hebat. Dia bawa kemana jiwamu?"

"Ayolah.. Sama halnya sepertimu. Bagimu tidak masuk akal pria berpacaran dengan pria, tapi kenyataannya kau bersama Henry yang juga seorang pria."

Zhoumi menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Benar kata Siwon. Apapun bisa terjadi, walau kita berusaha menolak.

Zhoumi menepuk bahu Siwon yang nampak kacau.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf. Lalu,, dimana perempuan itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak tahu dimana dia. Aku sudah mencari dimana-mana. Di Rumah sewanya, di setiap jalanan Seoul,, aku tak menemukannya."

"Siapa namanya? Kau punya fotonya? Henry bisa bantu kau. Dia detektif kau tahu kan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku juga tak tahu namanya."

"ah jangan bercanda." "Sungguh. Dia tak pernah mau menyebut namanya. Dia selalu memanggilku Tuan. Dan aku panggil dia 'stranger'"

"hahaha sekarang kisah apa ini? Setelah pangeran yang bermimpi menikah dengan tuan puteri. Sekarang raja yang mencintai perempuan penghibur?"

"Dia berbeda. Dia sangat baik dan sopan. Dia anggun dan,, Dia punya seorang adik laki-laki yang... Ah Mungkin kisahnya yang membuatku tertarik kepadanya. Ohh Zhoumi aku sungguh merindukannya. Aku benar-benar merindunya. Aku melihatnya dimana-mana. Aku sulit bernafas karena merindunya."

"Siwon,, sabarlah. Aku pasti membantumu. Tapi sulit mencari seseorang tanpa tahu nama dan kau tak punya fotonya kan?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel menyela pembicaraan mereka.

'Kibum' nama yang tertera.

Siwon baru ingat malam ini ada pesta yang harus dihadiri, Kibum tentunya menelponnya karena hal itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" "Kau dimana Siwon? Kau tak lupa acara malam ini kan?" "Iya. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ujar Siwon dan segera menutup telpon.

Ia pun pulang setelah berpamitan pada Zhoumi.

################

Pesta seperti ini dulu sangat suka Siwon datangi. Karena di pesta besar seperti ini pasti banyak pengusaha sukses yang datang bersama wanita-wanita cantik yang entah itu wanita pendamping yang biasanya disewa atau wanita yang benar dari kalangan orang kaya. Siwon jadi bisa sekalian mencari gadis kaya impiannya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu.. Sebelum Siwon menjadi suami Kim Kibum yang berakhir seperti budak.

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Diteguknya red wine yang ada di tangannya. Ia melihat gelas Wine merah itu, Ia sedikit shock ketika melihat sosok gadis impiannya di pantulan gelas itu.

 _'stranger'_ sebutnya dalam hati.

Siwon segera berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sayang. Pencarian matanya berujung dengan kekecewaan. Gadis itu tak ada di sana.

Yah,, tak mungkin juga jika lacur jalanan itu di pesta besar ini kecuali ia disewa pengusaha untuk jadi pendamping.

"Chagi ah,," Suara Kibum terdengar memanggilnya.

Dengan senyum lembut di wajah cantik itu, Kibum memperkenalkan Siwon kepada pengusaha sukses yang jadi tuan di pesta ini.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Tuan Han. Pengusaha sukses dari Cina yang sekarang ingin membuka cabang dan menetap di seoul. Tuan ini suami saya, Choi Siwon." Ujarnya lemah lembut tapi tetap anggun.

Siwon dan orang yang bernama Tuan Han itu pun berjabat tangan.

Orang itu tampan, gagah, dan tegas. Kibum terus tersenyum kearahnya. Menunjukkan ia sayang tertarik.

Siwon tak lagi ingin peduli. Ia tak lagi cemburu, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya melihat sang istri tebar pesona kepada pengusaha-pengusaha muda. Jika dibilang ia tertarik, Kibum selalu bantah dengan alasan mereka harus meninggalkan jejak yang cantik agar bisa bekerja sama.

Siwon sudah lelah.

"Terima kasih sudah menghadiri pesta ulang tahunku. Saya akan segera membuka perusahaan baru di Seoul, kalian mungkin sudah tahu. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya beritahukan, saya akan segera bertunangan dengan seseorang. Tentu saja dia wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku harap kalian tidak terkejut dengan kecantikannya."

"Baiklah,, aku akan memperkenalkannya. Chagi ah,, kemarilah." pintanya.

Kemudian Seorang gadis muncul dengan dres panjang berwarna biru sedikit tua. Rambutnya diikat ke atas dan menunjukkan lehernya yang jenjang, begitu menggoda. Wajahnya cantik, berkulit putih mulus seperti susu.

Sangat cantik hingga membuat semua tamu pria tak mampu menutup mulut mereka. Termasuk Siwon.

Tapi bukan kecantikan yang luar biasa itu yang membuat Siwon terkejut. Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang. Matanya membulat. Mulutnya yang sudah setengah menganga menyebutkan satu kata...

"Stranger."

Sulit baginya percaya. Gadis yang dicarinya tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya sebagai kekasih pengusaha cina itu.

"Selama malam. Namaku,, Kim Heechul.


End file.
